A Very Shoey Christmas
by iluvglee1
Summary: hey guys! i wanted to make this for you guys and i hope you like it. it is a Shoey Christmas fic. Shane has a surprise for Joey. How will Joey react? find out in this story! :) Shane/Joey slash. Tell me if i should make a sequel and if so give me ideas!


**I hope you guys like this! I have done a similar one but for the t.v. show 'White Collar' Maybe check it out? Fully up to you. Hope you like! **

**-Shoey- **

**~Joey's POV~**

I woke up at 8am, unusual for me, but today was different. Today was CHRISTMAS! I woke up and looked around our room, then my eyes landed on Shane, still sleeping. "Shane wake up." I said while shaking him. He groaned but didn't wake up. "Shaaaaaaane! Wake up!" I said louder and shaking him again.

He groaned again but woke up this time. "What is it Joey?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You need to wake up. It's Christmas morning!" I said slightly bouncing on the bed.

He groaned and look at the clock on the night stand. "Joey." He simply said.

"Yes my dear?" I asked sweetly.

"It is 8 o'clock in the fucking morning." He stated.

I nodded. "I know but it's Christmas Day Shane, it's time to open any and all presents under that Christmas tree in the living room."

"Joey I don't wanna get up." He said closing his eyes again.

"Please Shaney." I pouted at him with puppy eyes. "Pleeeeease Shaney." Shane opened his eyes and looked at me.

He sighed. "Fine I'll get up." He said sitting up.

I clapped my hands and bounce on the bed again. "Yay! Let's go open presents!" I said excitedly. I stood up from the bed but Shane was still sitting there. "Come on Shaney." I said walking around the bed to his side.

"No Good Morning kiss?" He asked.

I smiled and leaned in to connect our lips. After around a minute we pulled apart and Shane smiled up at me. I smiled back and pecked him on the lips before standing up straight. I grabbed his hand. "Come on now let's go open presents." I pulled him out of the bed and through the hall.

**~Shane's POV~ **

Joey dragged me through the hall and to the living room. He seeming super excited about the presents. He sat on the floor and pulled me down with him. He pulled a present out and handed it to me. I took the present and shook it, trying to figure out what was in it. Joey rolled his eyes. "Just open it Shane." He said still bouncing.

I ripped the wrapping paper off and started to take the tape, that was keeping the box closed,off. I opened the box and took out what was in it. There was a shirt that said 'Oh My Goodness Gracianious.' And there was another that said 'Beautiful For Spacious Skies.' I smiled up at Joey. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love them babe, thank you." He blushed and I realized that was the first time I had called him 'babe'. I smiled and chose a gift for Joey to open. "Here you go. You're gonna love it, babe." He blushed again and took the present.

He ripped the paper off and squealed. "Oh my goodness gracianious! I love it so much Shaney! Thank You!" He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

I chuckled and let him go. "Your welcome."

Joey sat his new blender the side and reached for another gift. "Here you go Shaney." He said handing it to me.

I took it from his hand, it was small but not the size of a ring box, more of a necklace box. I opened the case and in it sat a locket. I took it out and opened it. I was greeted by a picture of the date kiss. I smiled and and looked at Joey. "Thank you babe. Help me put it on?" I asked.

He nodded and put it on my neck. "I knew it would look great on you."

I reached under the tree for his 2nd gift. It wasn't very big but i knew he would still love it. I handed it to him.

**~Joey's POV~ **

Shane handed me a small box. I took the wrapping off and opened the box. I pulled it out and looked at with wide eyes. I put the 'Epic Sunglasses' on my eyes and looked at Shane. "Do they look good?" I asked.

Shane nodded. "Amazing. I just got them finished." He answered.

"Awe well I love them." I took them off and gave him his last present. He took it from my hands and unwrapped it and opened yet another box.

**~Shane's POV~**

I opened the gift and inside was another shirt. This one has to be my MOST favorite one. The shirt said '#Shoey4-ever' and on the back it had a picture of me and him kissing, this one from when we came out to our fans and kissed on camera. I could feel tears in my eyes. I look up at Joey and grabbed his hands and pulled him up with me. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. We pulled apart and I leaned my forehead on his. "It's amazing. My favorite one by far." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

I took him over to the couch and told him to sit there and that I'd be back In a moment. I went to our room and grabbed my camera and tripod. I turned the camera on. "Hey guys. So I'm getting ready to so something huge and I wanted you guys to see it." I grabbed it from my drawer and showed the camera. "Ok so I'm going back out there and I'm going to turn the camera towards me and Joey." I had to keep my voice low so that Joey wouldn't hear. I turned the camera off and then snuck back into the living room. I sat the camera up on the tripod and zoomed in so they would see better. I turned it on and walked to Joey. "Joey I love you so much. You are the love of my life and you have encouraged me to do so many things. When we came out to our families you helped me through and I helped you through it. When we came out to our friends we helped each other through it. When we planned on coming out to our fans, you freaked out at first but I helped you through it and then at the last minute when I started freaking out you then helped me. We have helped each other so much and I can't imagine my life without you." My eyes flickered to the camera and then back to Joey. I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. "Joseph Michael Graceffa, will you marry me?" He sat there breathing heavily, I could see tears in his eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "YES!" He exclaimed then threw his arm around me.

I hugged him back then kissed him. When we pulled away I put the ring on his finger and wiped his tears. I stood up and went over to the camera. I zoomed out and the took the camera off the tripod and pointed it at me. "Guys! He said yes!" I said as I walked to Joey.

Joey looked at me. "You were recording it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Now show them your ring." He lifted his finger and showed them.

"Its amazing Shaney." He said looking at me.

"Just like you." I said to him. "I hope you guys heard the speech earlier. I hope you had fun hanging with us cause we had fun hanging with you and we will see you tomorrow. Bye!" I stopped the vlog and kissed Joey.

"I love you so much Shaney." Joey said, smiling.

"I love you too babe." I answered and kissed him again.

**- What do you think? Should I make a sequel? If so leave a review of how it should go and if I don't think of an idea I'll choose yours! **


End file.
